negetive_protein_ghostomfacefandomcom-20200213-history
Photohon
Character Photohon is the brother of Galaxion who is the final villain of Weegee Chronicles Season 1. Although being much shorter than his brother, he is much more "cruel, evil and powerful" than him. Backstory A long time ago.. Galaxion and Photohon hated each other, but one day Galaxion killed him.. In Hell Photohon swore to himself he'd kill Galaxion. Abilities Photohon can perform basic fighting abilities such as punching, firing energy blasts, however he can also use a beam sword to stab his opponents. Usually he never uses his full power and makes his opponents believe that they can win, unfortunately he usually stabs them brutally (Similar to Goku Black from DB Super). He was also shown using something similar to Gaster blasters, and used attacks by Sans in Undertale. He also has the ability to use Ultra Rage. Relationships * Galaxion Photohon hates Galaxion, and in the afterlife he swore that someday he will kill his brother Galaxion after he killed him. When Photohon was resurrected after the universes destruction. Galaxion didn't waste any time to go to the Weegee Chronicles dimension to kill him. Although when Photohon died he seemed to have forgiven Galaxion. * Phantoeegee Photohon is bitter enemies with Phantoeegee due to him helping Galaxion try and kill him. Even though they don't hate each other as much like Galaxion they are still sworn enemies to each other. * Awesome Face ' Awesome Face is enemies with Photohon due to Photohon saying if he doesn't join him he'll kill him. * '(WC) Protein Man ''' (WC) Protein Man hates Photohon for destroying his room for payback (WC) Protein Man started attacking him with copies of his what was once his room. * '''Soul Protein Man and Azure Photohon is enemies with Azure and Soul Protein Man, but it seemed Photohon was even expecting them to come, so he can attack them. * NP and WC heroes Photohon hates all the heroes prime examples are Awesome Face, Ghostom, and Sanic. Awesome Face refused to join Photohon, and Ghostom was forced to use a new form, and fuse with Awesome face to become Ghostace. Sanic mocked him by saying he wasn't that strong. * Cryption Photohon doesn't like Cryption very much, and attempted to kill him, but failed he also fought him during his fight with the NP and WC heroes. * Ghostace Photohon dislikes Ghostace for getting in his way and defuses him and brutally beats up Awesome Face and Ghostom to the point they return to their base forms. * Vileon Photohon was shown to respect Vileon due to Vileon being around his power, but he's also very careful when fighting him since he's still an enemy. Photohon later killed Vileon along with Zelos, but killed himself in the process in doing so. * Zelion Photohon is enemies with Zileon, and was also the last person he ever fought with before he died. Since Zelion is a fusion that included his main rival Vileon it would make sense if he were enemies with Zelion as well. Photohon was shown to sacrifice his life to kill Zileon. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased